


k i r a k i r a

by icelos



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Tried, Multi, Other, drabbles?, everyone for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelos/pseuds/icelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7. Let her take him home. Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hopelessly in love

**Author's Note:**

> (Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto)

You can't breathe.

It's painful like a tanto stabbing your lungs, twisting, pushing deeper, deeper,  _deeper_ until its buried hilt deep. You inhale carefully through your nose and it only makes things  _worse_ than before.

Your throat is drying, minute by minute and hearing the Hyuuga heiress laugh softly, hand demurely covering lips while eyes are closed in mirth doesn't help at  _all_. Your heart pounds faster,  _harder_ against your ribcage, the pain doubles when Hinata opens her eyes, catches yours and sends a friendly smile. And with that, You are ready to  _explode_.

But you steady yourself and tries to smile back.

Try your best not to let your eyes linger—reminding yourself to calm the  _fuck_  down, breathe properly and continue your damn packing or  _else_ —but you can't tear your eyes from  _her_ , can't notice anything but the fact that it  _hurts;_ it hurts to look at her, to have a whiff of her scent, to brush skins with her, to  _pine_ after her.

It drive you crazy because you makes her want so, so, so,  _so_ bad and she doesn't even know it. Hinata draws out the ugly beast sleeping inside of you, that you want to hug her so tight, steal her away into the confines of your apartment and make Hinata all yours; drown yourself dead with everything that is her. ( _everythingeverythingeverything_ —until  _your_ heart goes  _pop_ )

Because  _you,_ Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime, with all the pink hair and fists that can wreak havoc is irrevocably, undeniably, hopelessly in love with HyuugaHinata. Hyuuga _fucking_ Hinata. ( _of all people_ )

And you can't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong? Maito Guy, OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto)

Maybe you have suffered quiet a brain damage in your past life, to carry it to your current, present life.

A brain damage the plausibly killed all your sense of thinking and logical tastes. Because there is something  _definitely_  wrong with you.

So  _wrong_  that majority of the geniusesyou know will cry because of the sheer of it. And it frightens you, how your hearts leaps every time he comes near, how you wish his hand will forever stay on the top of your head, how you desperately claw for his praises, how your cheeks grow warm when he catches you looking and flashes you a  _'nice guy'_ smile.

Because of all the people—seriously Konoha has a lot of other  _eligible_  bachelors and if you're not satisfied  _go_ to other villages,  _seriously_ —to fall in love with, you just have to fall for the Green Beast of Konoha. See? Something is definitely wrong with you.

Maybe, it's because his teeth sparkle when he smiles ( _so white and perfectly square_ ) or maybe the way his hair shines when the sunlight hits it ( _so ivory black, it looks like silk_ ) or the green spandex with orange leg-warmers outfit that he always wore ( _pshaw it's not so bad, you never had a sense of fashion anyway_ ) or his exotic eyebrows and long lashes ( _it makes him look appealing_ ).

It frightens you that you really don't have a reason or an answer to the question: 'Why him?', that it just happened and it's not stopping anytime soon. But this doesn't amount to the fear the kept plaguing you, because you can't even begin to think of the chain of events that will occur if he happens to find out about it.

So you keep this little beastly love for him to yourself even if your heart screams bloody murdering-jealousy because next to  _Training_  and _Kakashi,_ it's frightening, unless he knows you love him, you are  _nothing_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're fine. Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya

Tsunade's anger is an insatiable beast.

It grows and grows with each bone-breaking punch, with each pour and sip of her favorite sake.

Until it's ready to drown her, drag her heart down into the black abyss she knows so well. It scares her, as her grip tightened on the saucer, cracking between her shaking fingers. Scares her so much that is also angers her.

It's a never ending cycle. There is no stopping the whispers in the back of her head, the growing weight of her heart, the continuous cracking of the saucer until it predictably breaks and the liquid spills on her lap. Blindly, she thinks:

Maybe if sake spills then she won't have to cry. Because everyone was leaving and they're leaving her with keepsakes that wrench her heart and it leads to sadness then to fear then to anger. They left  _Nawaki, Dan, Hirzune_ even  _Orichimaru_ —dragging their tired bodies into an eternal black void, Orichimaru trapped in his own mind. And where does that leave her?

She almost breaks the neck of the sake bottle as she lifts it up and clumsily drinks from it. Spilling as her throat burned the same way eyes burn when you're about to cry. She doesn't notice, the familiar clacking of clogs on the wooden floor, doesn't almost recognize Jiraiya through her blurry vision when he gently snatches away the bottle.

Tsunade doesn't acknowledge what the other Sanin is saying; she only hears the little devil in her mind saying— _oh!Jiraiya! Almost forgot about him. Never mind. He'll leave too. They'll always leave._

She can't comprehend what's gushing out of her mouth, doesn't see the look in Jiraiya's eyes. She only knows,  _feels_ , she's crushing his hand. ( _and_ ) Heart crying with her eyes as Jiraiya's other arm encircles her shoulders, hugging her close to him.

Clawing and clutching at his back while her other hand clutches his other hand near her heart. Tsunade wants to believe Jiraiya.

_"I'll stay."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven, Past, Present

The dark clouds move to cover the sun, looming in the sky like a very ambiguous omen.

Sharigan no Kakashi stands aloofly across the huddled form of his original team, there is something heavy in the left part of his chest, an indescribable itch, neither wanted nor unwanted.

He feels like an intruder, standing there just  _watching_. He is someone unwanted, uninvited, unneeded—invisible to everyone but his eyes. The itch is there again—something pleasant and unpleasant.

It unnerves him as his foot twitches, takes a step forward without his command. The heavy stone in his chest is heavier than before; HatakeKakashi feels like an outsider to the family he supposedly belongs to.

He doesn't want to intrude, doesn't want to interrupt something that already makes him feel like a stranger scratching at someone's window, begging to be let in. The dark clouds don't stay for long—it moves across the sky, letting the sun's rays peek through.

HatakeKakashi doesn't notice but he has already been let in.

He just needs to move forward.


	5. Chapter 5

There is this tingling feeling in Tenten's chest, between the valleys of her breast about three inches long and bone deep.

It occurs every single time Sakura is kissing or touching her, in different places and any kind of ways.

"So who is it, this time?" Sakura murmurs between small pecks on Tenten's neck. Tenten breathes out in response, her voice very audible, "Shino."

There is an  _'ah'_ tone applied when Sakura lifts her head and gives an understanding kiss on Tenten's lips.

Just like this—yes, this is how their friendship works in a sort of complicated way yet very understanding and efficient. Because Tenten is pretty sure they both like hot boys and older hotter men.

But this can work out, having someone to comfort you when you fail in your love exploits without worrying about strings.

 _Yes,_ Tenten sharply inhales as Sakura's hands travels lower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining for Tsunade makes Jiraiya deface people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genderswap

Jiraiya trails her fingers over the muscled chest, smiling to herself as she wiggles her hips.

Moving them and pressing harder. The man beneath her, grips her harder in response—mouth opening in appreciative moan.

Jiraiya pries off the fingers, giving an intoxicated grin when it took a moment for the man to remove them.

_Oh, that's gonna bruise tomorrow._

Jiraiya giggles when he murmurs: _You're a big girl now, deal with it._

His touch is not exactly uncomfortable but not really welcome. Jiraiya doesn't notice too much when she leans in to kiss him—all she knows is, she maybe be drunk or not really, he's handsome, light blonde, warm and kisses better than the rest.

In the morning, Jiraiya doesn't regret anything but when she sees that in the right light he looks like _him_. She leaves with renewed shame of defacing another man.


	7. Chapter 7

You can't be selfish anymore. Can't, shouldn't be selfish—not after breaking _so_ many things apart.

But even when you're six feet under the ground, you are still cruel, still breaking things apart— _over and over_.

 _Go home_. The words shape your lips and came out of your mouth unheard. The sight of golden hair makes your heart decay faster and your eye sockets pour tears; and the golden boy who wears it, makes everything worse.

 _Go home_. You tell him every day, in all kinds of tone and in any way. But it is Hinata who pulls and picks up the wreckage that is Naruto, brushes away your cause and effect and is the one, who _really_ tries to make him _see_.

The sight of Hinata doubles your guilt, makes you more aware of what you've done and doing. Because you've robbed off many things from people already and even when you're decaying in a casket, you're still doing that. And you really should _stop_ it.

So you let Hinata lead Naruto to home ( _finally_ ), squashing along the way, the greedy little beast that's aching to have him stay ( _with you_ ).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am shit and what i write must be also.

Shin is in the beginning of being a void of humanness and Anko is shameless heap of distorted things—locked inside somewhere in her head.

Anko dislikes him and everything about him.

His skin was too pale, hair and eyes too black, build too lanky; reminds her of too much things, she didn’t want remembering _now_.

Shin’s skin blooms pinkish when she pinches him, blooms a shade of violet when she throws a punch and he bleeds red when she nicks him with a kunai.

He doesn’t flinch, doesn’t react. And Anko finds it quite unnerving—he reminds her too much of _him_ with skin blooming flowers of violet underneath her touch.

The only difference is, Shin doesn’t taste of anything but loneliness and Anko can deal with that.


	9. Chapter 9

Shino has never been afraid. Fear was something he overcomes, almost quickly, as it arises.

And for a long time, Shino has nothing to be afraid of. Things in life became trivial—something he can brush off his coat and shoulders; he has seen others do it.

And death is one of those trivial things, well… until now. Stumbling upon the preserved skins of his ancestors.

Watching as everything around him decayed; their skin crinkling, hanging loose, limbs losing its efficiency. 

Fear comes knocking when one of the best man you knew, is withering away, returning from ash to ash.

And what of _him (me) Shino_? Skin hardening, insides turning to hollow fossils.

There’s nothing empty about decaying, it’s better than his predicament.


	10. Chapter 10

There is no mean bone in Hinata’s body.

Because she is Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata—the shy girl in class who doesn’t speak much but holds one of the feared and greatest bloodline.

And both of you are against the wall, and as much as unbelievable as it is, your lips are smacking against hers. The wall is digging hard into your shoulders and butt as she pushes you harder against it, lips unbelievably greedy against yours.

And you try your best to give the best response ever. Retaliate to her sudden attack with the same intensity until both of your lips are plum, red raw and she is blushing in shame.

Because you’re a mistake that should never have happened and she should’ve held herself together (there’s a large difference between you and the yellow haired boy—you’re sure of it) because Hyuugas’ have pride and there’s no really sad excuse for _this_ incident unless she really does like you. _(but she doesn’t)_

And you should be ashamed of yourself, push away those sad rejected feelings, because you reek of desperation.

But the girl running away with broken shamed heart that reek of both of you and she leaves a stench of shame and heartache like a punch to the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day imma gonna revisit all this collection and slap myself. mean while enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> really, i don't know what am i doing, writing this kind of stuff but here i am anyways so sue me


End file.
